A Beautiful Feeling
by MiLy Salas
Summary: The real chapter 5 up! A sweet romance between Harry and Hermione. Basically they get to spend a week alone in a far away forest where everything could happen ;) even (specially) the development of a new beautiful feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A big romance between Harry and Hermione. Basically they get to spend a week alone in a far away forest where everything could happen ;) even the development of a new beautiful feeling.  
  
Author's note: This is the first idea I had for a fanfic and I've just started writing it. So I really hope you people like it. If you do...or not, PLEEEASE give me a review. Thank you so much for reading my work!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry breathed in relief as he saw Hogwarts in the distance. He walked slowly towards it but couldn't help groaning in pain every few steps until he finally reached the tree line near the lake. He stared at it for a couple of minutes. He had such wonderful memories of that lake; he could barely believe he had been away from that place for nearly five years.  
  
Harry had been sent to Scotland for his Auror training but since he had almost finish it and Dumbledore himself had requested a meeting with him, he had been allowed to return to the one place he had ever called home.  
  
He was really close to the castle's gates with his wand still hold tightly in his hand when he suddenly lost balance because of the pain, and almost fell against a tree, but immediately stood up straight again at the sound of a girl's voice calling his name.  
  
It was Hermione. He knew it. How could he forget her sweet, lovely voice always ready to have a chat or give an advice? He definitively couldn't forget it and was grateful to see her running to greet him with a huge smile spread across her face.  
  
For a moment the piercing pain on his shoulder disappeared and they both shared a tight hug meaning not only how much they had missed each other but how much they loved one another. Not even the years they had been barely in touch could break their friendship. They were far from it actually.  
  
But then Harry pulled away when he felt Hermione's hand pressed his aching shoulder and clenched his jaw to keep himself from moaning. Hermione looked at him first and then at her hand. It was stained with blood. "Oh Harry, What happened?" she asked concerned not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said, forcing as much of a smile as he could. "It's nothing really, a little accident I just had. I think I'll say hello to madam Pomfrey before I meet Dumbledore"  
  
"Harry, madam Pomfrey is on vacation, just as the rest of the students." she said wrapping an arm around his waist to help him walk "Let's go, I'll take care of that."  
  
"Ok, thank you" he said with a smile, unable to argue with her. Somehow just been this close to her made him feel much better. "Just make sure I'm not stealing too much of your time. I heard Dumbledore is keeping you busy here"  
  
Hermione just chuckled "You heard that? Well we better go inside. I'll tell you everything later"  
  
They caught up on their way to the hospital wing. Harry was a bit surprised to find out Hermione was now in health care. "So, doctor Granger huh? I should have imagined it" he said after a moment shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Really? Why?" she said intrigued  
  
"Hmm, well Hermione let's just say you're the most compassionate and caring witch I've ever had the pleasure to know" he said "The career suits you"  
  
She was so truly flattered. He was always so good to her. She gave him a warm smile, meeting his eyes for the first time, and immediately wished she hadn't. She had forgotten what those green emerald eyes did to her; she could see the brave man he was in them and at the same time so much tenderness when she looked deeply enough.  
  
She hoped her feeling for him would disappear since the last time they saw each other about a year ago but now they were together again she realized nothing had changed. She could still get lost so easily in his gaze...  
  
Author's note: I have the next chapters ready to be uploaded. I promise this will get a lot better but first I need to know some of your opinions. Please submit a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks for reading my second chapter!  
  
A Beautiful Feeling  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they reached de hospital wing, Harry was pleased to lay down on one of the stretchers while Hermione took some bandages out of the bed site table and stood still next to him. He immediately sat on the edge of the bed and they both looked at each other for a moment. He was overwhelmed. She looked even more beautiful that the last time he saw her. It was hard for him to believe that was possible.  
  
"Well...?" she broke the silence.  
  
"Well what?" he said confused, still loosing himself into her sweet eyes.  
  
"Are you going to take your shirt off or I'll just have to do it myself?"  
  
"Take it off? Oh yes of course, I'm sorry." he said a little embarrassed as he painfully removed his shirt.  
  
"Harry..." was all she managed to say at the impression of Harry's back spread in blood."Come on... let me help you with that."  
  
"It's really not as bad as it looks"  
  
"What, are you kidding me? This is a pretty deep scratch, Mr. Potter." said Hermione cleaning the wound carefully. "However I don't think it leaves a scar."  
  
"Good...Miss Granger" he said rather worried. "You're not...married, are you?" he asked awkwardly, slighting his frown.  
  
She just laughed at his cute somehow uneasy expression "No Harry, you still can call me miss. As you said before, I'm way too busy for a relationship right now."  
  
"Oh that's too bad" he said trying to hide his smile. They both laugh but then Hermione had a strange need for changing the subject of her love life. "So tell me, How did this happened?" she said referring to the open wound she was about to disinfect with a potion she knew would burn him.  
  
"Well, I had orders to take two missing wizards to the minister of magic for an interrogatory. I asked them nicely to come with me when I found them hidden in the mountains, which they were not supposed to do since they had agreed to cooperate with an investigation...they refused to come though." said Harry calmly "Anyway they're under custody now."  
  
"So you are an Auror now" said Hermione, not asking for any more details about his adventure. She had the feeling details would only make her worry more than she already was. "It's what you wanted, right? Must be exciting"  
  
"Yeah, it is but it's also a hard job. I still don't finish the career. Actually they tell Dumbledore may finish my training and I just got the strangest owl from him telling me to come here at once. That man is something special, I tell you... Ouch! What was that?!"  
  
"There you go, now it's clean!" she said proudly. "You can put your shirt back on if you want." Those last words she regretted. He was different now, she liked to see him bare chest. Harry had strong shoulders and a really well defined thorax. Physical skill must be required for an auror, she thought. But for some reason he wasn't moving, he just stared at her...  
  
Harry didn't know exactly what he was doing, so he just let himself take the impulse. He took her from the waist and pulled her closer between his knees.  
  
Wanting to do something he knew he shouldn't even be thinking of, he fought for self control, forcing himself to look at her as the little girl he met once on a train when they were only eleven. But that wasn't possible anymore, they were twenty-five, she wasn't that anymore, she was a woman now and a beautiful one too.  
  
Harry took her hands in his own and seemed to wake from a trance just in time to say "thank you Hermione" with the most grateful smile he could offer. He looked down to the floor, reminding himself that they were friends, very dear and close ones to be sure, and that was exactly why their relationship should not change.  
  
She just smiled at him "you're welcome" she said softly and lift a hand to stroke his cheek. She would have hugged him right there, she wanted to, but of course she wouldn't, not even with the strange sensation that they just had a special moment. No, she would never do such thing. Only thinking about it made her feel lost and confused. They were friends; friends who haven't see each other more than a few times since they left school. She put the thought away and said. "You need to rest now. I'll go and tell Dumbledore you are here. We can talk later"  
  
Harry obeyed, he didn't want her to go but perhaps it was the best. He definitely needed to put his mind in order before getting close to her again. But one thing he was sure of; this couldn't get much longer. They had set things up and the sooner would be the better, for both of them.  
  
Author's note: Thank you SO much for the reviews! I love them all. Thank u, thank u, thank u!!! My chapters may be a little short now but I will try to update every day. I know I haven't really started the plot yet, but in the next chapter you'll see where the story is leading to. So keep reading. I did plan an adventure for the characters and if you liked so far I would welcome a review (please). 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi!! It's been a couple of days but now I'm updating a longer chapter. Now please read!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry Potter was resting on the bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He was no longer in the hospital wing but in the chamber Dumbledore had assigned to him. Sleep came never easily to him. His mind was too busy thinking of her. Could she be thinking about him? What will he tell her the next time they were alone? After a while he forced himself to relax and focus on something else, perhaps something like the reason he wars there. It's not that he was complaining, but he had heard the rumors about the minister of magic and a few left powerful Death Eaters plotting against the authorities of the wizarding world.  
  
Some time later he decided to get up and take a shower before meeting Dumbledore. When he got to the Headmaster's office, he knocked at the door and waited until he was finally called in. First he greeted Dumbledore and then smiled at Hermione that was already sat next to the desk. They looked into each other's eyes for a second and almost immediately she turned her face to the fireplace nervously.  
  
"Sit down Harry, we've been expecting you. It's very good to see you." said Dumbledore, taking his own sit behind the desk. "Hermione told me you came here wounded"  
  
"Well yes I did but I'm much better now, as good as new thanks to Hermione" he said smiling at her.  
  
"I know, you seem well to me but now this changes everything. You see Harry; I need your help for a mission, that's why I asked permission for you to come here. But I understand perfectly if don't feel physically well for this"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore interrupted him at once. "I must warn you, this might be dangerous. You are about to become an auror but you're not one yet. There is no need for you to take this kind of risk right now; however, I leave it up to you."  
  
"Please professor, of course I'll do it" he said without hesitation.  
  
"Alright Harry I had the feeling you'd probably say that. We better go straight to the point then. I imagined you have already heard the rumors about the Death Eaters" he said "Unfortunately they are true"  
  
"Yeah I had the feeling it was a matter of time before they show themselves again. They still hope Voldermort will return again. It will be difficult to find them though, if they are organizing somewhere" he said by now totally concentrated.  
  
"Yes Harry, but it's one of them Hermione and I are worried about right now"  
  
Harry looked puzzled from Hermione to Dumbledore waiting for either of them to continue.  
  
"You see Harry as I told you I've been working at St Mungo's Hospital" Hermione started to explain "There was a man there who was in my department. He used to be one of Voldemort's followers they caught him and got really sick in Azkaban" she paused for a moment "Anyway he's been missing for the last two days and yesterday I found this under his bed" she finished showing him a brown paper.  
  
Harry stared at it. It was some kind of map with something funny written on it. "I've studied some dialects but honestly I can't understand a word"  
  
"I know" Dumbledore finally intervened "It's a very old language about a very old forest. A really good place to hide. People cannot apparate there. This man we are looking for was still very sick when he left Harry but we need to find him before the enemy does"  
  
"I understand, I'll be leaving as soon as you tell where this forest is" Harry said.  
  
"Hermione will tell you everything you need to know and you both will depart tomorrow morning."  
  
Wait a minute. Did really said that? "Sir, did you say the both of us?" he asked  
  
"Yes Harry. I believe it's important the two of you go together; after all she knows this man a lot better than you do and he needs medical attention"  
  
"Excuse me, I understand that but I don't think she should come sir. She should stay here where it's safe. Something could happen to her. It may be dangerous, you said it yourself." Harry said and could feel Hermione gaze furiously at him. He knew she would be mad at him for this. It was as if he tried to make her aside somehow but he just didn't want her to be in danger."  
  
"Excuse ME but I can take care of myself quite well, thank you very much" Hermione said indignant.  
  
Why did she always have to be so stubborn? Harry thought trying hard not to lose his temper.  
  
"I think both of you can look after yourselves" Dumbledore said firmly, putting end to the discussion, before they started shouting at each other "Now do you have any other question?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione seemed about to explode but none of them said a word.  
  
"Very well then, off you go." He said, quite sure they would start fighting the moment they left his office.  
  
And indeed Harry and Hermione yell at each other for more than an hour before either of them went to sleep that night.  
  
When he finally reached his bedroom, he slammed the door behind him and plopped on his bed. All this time he had thought about Hermione and how much he wanted to see her but now he had the chance, it had to be like this, again risking their lives. It was true she was the smartest witch he had ever known and she had helped him a lot all those years of dangerous adventures they shared at school but why couldn't he just enjoy her presence in a normal situation?  
  
...............  
  
Harry woke up the next morning at the sound of the knock on the door. It was still dark, so it couldn't be too late. He got up lazily and yawned widely before opening the door to find Hermione standing there covered by a white robe. "Morning Harry, sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I'll come back later" she said quietly  
  
"No please come in" he said fully awake by now "It's freezing out there, you don't want to catch a cold before we go, do you?"  
  
She went in and waited until he closed the door behind her to speak. "We? So you don't want me to stay here where it's safe and wave you goodbye while you go to look for that horrible wizard anymore? ...Or what did you say last night?"  
  
"Oh I definitely do!" he said her sarcasm "But I can't make you change your mind, right?"  
  
"That's right" she answered and smiled satisfied at him.  
  
Harry tilted her chin up with his fingers to make her looked straight at him and smiled in return. "I hate fighting with you Hermione. You are too stubborn for me. I rather see this pretty smile you have" he said with a sly smile.  
  
He wondered what would happen if he kissed her right in that moment. They were alone, their heads were close enough. He only had to lean forward a little bit to meet her lips. She looked so inviting dressed like that. Would she reject or accept him if he showed her how he felt? But did he really know what he felt? It was all so confusing.  
  
He cupped her face with one of his hands and stepped closer, looking hard into her eyes. He sensed her shiver and started rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "It's cold, isn't it" he whispered, always smiling "Hey why don't you stay here, so we can catch up?"  
  
"I'd really like to..." she said, truly meaning it, it felt good being like this with him, but at the same time so inappropriate that she just enjoyed the closeness of their bodies one more time before reluctantly pulling away . "But..?" he said unsure  
  
"But I haven't finished packing yet."  
  
"Oh it's not fair" he cried in response  
  
"Excuse me?" she said amused.  
  
"Well you woke me up and now you're leaving me just like this" he replied  
  
"Sorry, I have to get ready, and you should too. We leave at 9:00am"  
  
"I haven't unpacked, just need a shower and I'm up for everything"  
  
"Ok then you take your shower and I'll see you later for breakfast"  
  
"Very well" he said content. She was about to open the door and leave but he just couldn't help himself and grabbed her arms to prevent her to go. "Hermione..."  
  
"Yes?" she said turning back at him  
  
It was now or never, he had to say something. "I just wanted to tell you Herms...that I've really missed you all this time and I'm glad you're coming with me"  
  
She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek "I've missed you too" she said and left grinning before another word was said.  
  
Harry found himself smiling foolishly for a long moment. Standing there he tried to figure out what exactly had gotten into him.  
  
Author's note ( Well that was it. I'll try to post another chapter real soon. This one I couldn't check properly so I'm not sure whether it is ok or not. So if you like it, tell me. It's so helpful to know what the readers think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Just want to say Thank U for supporting this fanfic with your many reviews. Now read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry went out of his room, ready for anything as promised. On his way to the Great Hall he passed by some of the classrooms that now remained empty, after all everybody was still on vacation, so he pretty much had the whole school for himself.  
  
When he reached the stairs to the Great Hall, he couldn't help but turning into a different direction. He had been away from Hogwarts for too long and felt a strong desire of walking around a little and visit some his favorite places.  
  
First he decided to take a look at the old room of requirement where he and his friends used to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had so many memories of that secret place. So many things had happened there, including a certain first kiss with a girl he once had a crush on. He smiled at himself as he recalled that moment and how stupid he had been. He had to admit he could have done much better with her. It was then when suddenly his thoughts landed to Hermione again and how she had tried to help him by explaining him one or two things about the girl's mind. He released a sigh at the memory and found himself wishing he would have kissed her instead of Cho.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts" a cold familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"Hello professor Snape" answered Harry with as much coldness  
  
"Well look at you. You have become an auror after all. Unbelievable you have gone through such a hard career, especially with your disciplinary problems. I guess fame still helps a lot, doesn't it Potter?" he said giving Harry that well-known look of almost loathing.  
  
He would never change, he would always remain the same arousing hatred man he had always been but it didn't matter 'cause things were different now. Harry wasn't a student anymore. Snape couldn't take away his house points or put him in detention, so if he thought he could intimidate him by being as detestable as ever, Harry would have the pleasure to put right were he belonged. He stepped closer to face him and let him know he was not scared. The fact that Harry was now a good deal taller than Snape also helped. "You should mind that attitude of yours Snape" he said firmly, looking him in the eye contemptuously.  
  
Snape seemed as if he was about to curse him but Harry was prepared and a part of him wished he tried something but instead he called him "I heard you were going to look for that death eater huh?"  
  
Harry stopped but said nothing. What exactly did he know about it?  
  
"Let me tell you something kid you have no idea what you're dealing with. I thought an auror would have more conscience"  
  
"Well I don't think it's none of your business. Now if you don't mind..." he said starting to walk away.  
  
"Listen to me Potter and don't be stupid." Snape shouted as he followed him down the corridor "I know the man you are looking for. Trying to find him in that forest is the same as trying to find a bug or any other kind of animal. You have to be extremely careful you hear me. He is an..."  
  
But Harry had had it with him and raised his voice angrily "Ok that's it. You listen, I don't care a ..."  
  
"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" said Hermione loudly and watch them both turn to look at her.  
  
"No" Harry said but didn't stop staring at Snape.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to speak to us before we go" she said  
  
"We are not done Potter!" said Snape impatient  
  
"Oh I think we are" he said and took Hermione's hand to make her come along with him  
  
"Well Potter once again your ego will lead you two to nothing more than death" Snape shouted and stayed there standing.  
.........  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione as they went down the stairs.  
  
He looked at her and smiled "Oh, he was just wishing me good luck, what else?!" he said teasingly "Giving me a motivational chat. You know Snape. C'mon Hermione as if you couldn't guess. He's still the same old bastard"  
  
She just chuckled and after a moment Harry started laughing too "Ok let's go!"  
  
They walked down the marble stairs to the hall and out of the castle where Dumbledore was already waiting for them.  
  
Harry saw their luggage was there too. There were only taking a couple of bags. They knew it would be better to travel light. One for him and one for his companion was they needed. He was about to pick up his when he noticed Hermione was murmuring secretly to Dumbledore not very far from him. Maybe it was just his imagination but somehow they seemed more like gossiping. He picked up hers as well and went closer but then they suddenly stop.  
  
"Are we ready?" he asked. It was now obvious they didn't want him to listen to whatever they were saying.  
  
Hermione nodded and took her bag "First we're going to the train station"  
  
"I wish I could go with you" said Dumbledore very serious almost worried "But the school year is about to begin and I must stay here" he went on "However I have a friend who live near the Woods, very close to where you are going. I will owl him today so he can help you once you're there. "  
  
"That's fine but how are we going to find him?" Harry said  
  
"Oh he would find you, don't worry." said Dumbledore as he watched Hermione's knowing smile behind Harry. "There is one more thing I must tell you. If you can't find the Death Eater in a week, I want you to come back. I think if you can't catch him by then, we've done everything we could"  
  
"Yes professor" said Hermione and hugged him good-bye "We'll see you in a week then"  
  
"Good bye. And Harry I mean it. I want you back in a week" said Dumbledore shaking his hand. And with a loud crack, they disappeared to start their journey.  
  
Author's note: So how do you like this chapter? It wasn't too long, I know but I'm updating another in the next 24 four hours if you submit a review. How is that? lol 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Oops SO sorry I made a mistake. Thank you Hermione Graner Potter for your review! Now here is the real thing. Chapter 5 up! I hope you all like it. I know I do (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
At the train station Harry still didn't have a clue of how far was this dark forest or what train would they take, not even why they were going by train when they could just fly on his broomstick. Wouldn't it be faster? Wherever it was. It was probably too far, he couldn't help thinking. Hermione had promised to explain him everything once they were on the train and he was already longing for some information. The place was full of people but he could see Hermione just a few steps ahead.  
  
"Well here we are. Now care to tell me what platform is it?" he shouted, hoping she could hear him with so much noise.  
  
"Platform 7. It's a muggle express" came her answer but made sure only Harry could listen.  
  
"I see. Does that mean no chocolate frogs?" he kidded.  
  
"I'm afraid so" she yelled back.  
  
"Listen could you go first and find our seats. I need to buy a couple of things before we go."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea Harry. I mean the train leaves in 10 minutes."  
  
"It's more than enough time. I'll see you there!"  
  
She watched him go and made her way through the crowd. She found an empty compartment down the corridor and sit next to the window. It was a good chance start doing what Dumbledore had told her to before they go. But after some moments she notice the glass-paneled doors open.  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione, leaving his bag on the floor and put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "So what's that?" he asked referring to a notebook she was writing on.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing" she said too quickly, hiding it from his sight  
  
"Ok now I'm sure there's something going on here and you will to tell me soon"  
  
"I said I would but..."  
  
"Yes, yes I can't wait" he interrupted her "But first I have to check the train"  
  
"Check it? What for?"  
  
"Well in case there is a psycho or a Boggart or maybe the Death Eater we're searching for somewhere" he said carelessly taking out his wand "It's just routine."  
  
"All right but be careful and remember there are muggles here. Don't let them see that" she said pointing at his wand.  
  
"You got it, baby" he said smiling slyly and left before another word was said. The train started moving.  
  
There were people everywhere on the train. He walked trying to look for anything unusual, but if there was, he probably wouldn't have notice. Harry had been having problems to focus lately. It was for sure the worst thing that could happen to an auror and it was her fault. Yes, part of him blamed her. Every time Hermione was around him, he felt so excited but at the same time...lost like he didn't know what to do, and that made him want to take the impulse, another terrible flaw for an auror, he reminded himself.  
  
It was going to be a difficult week if he didn't talk to her and set things right. He should have done it a long time ago. Right in that moment he finally decided he was going to. But first he needed to find a proper time. You don't tell your friend you have feeling for her after so many years just like that, do you? No, definitely no, he answered himself. Anyway, he was going to have plenty of chances.  
  
'An entire week alone with Hermione' he realized suddenly; it was perfect, it was destiny...  
  
............  
  
When he returned to his compartment he found her half sleep with a thick open book on her lap. He sighed at the well known image of her best friend and her so called light reading. She looked very uncomfortable there and Harry tried not to bother her but Hermione acknowledged his presence at once and opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said quietly sitting next to her.  
  
"It's ok I wasn't really sleeping. Did you find anything interesting?" she asked closing the book and putting it away.  
  
"I don't think so." He hoped. Damn it, he forgot what he was suppose to be doing. "So what were you reading?" he said changing the subject.  
  
"Ohm well..."  
  
"Aww you're still that very same adorable bookworm, aren't you honey?" he teased, patting her on the shoulder as if she was a little girl.  
  
"Shut up!" she said pushing him playfully  
  
"Hey! I meant it in the best way Hermione. You're a little irritating, why don't we take a nice nap? I'm quite tired myself since someone woke me up at dawn today"  
  
She just rolled her eyes. "You try. It's completely impossible" she said covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"Use my shoulder as your pillow if you want" he said grinning.  
  
"No, it's ok, don't worry" she replied quickly  
  
"Oh come on." he said impatiently placing an arm around her to make her recline against him. "That's better, isn't it?" he pointed out the moment he felt her relax next to him. He was right and she couldn't deny it. Not only she was comfortable, she was in heaven. Of course she couldn't help to be a bit nervous because of the closeness but Harry was holding her tightly and it didn't take long before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: Well, not much to say. The reviews have been wonderful. I thank each and every one of you for your support. I mean it, from my heart. They make everything worth it. 


End file.
